A Good Point
by fixusi
Summary: Rick presses his hands on my wound. I hiss in pain, but I'm Dixon's blood; I don't cry, I don't shout. I'm a man. / My first attempt to write Walking Dead. Please be gentle with me;) Oneshot. Warning: Contains mean, drunk and violent-Shane (he is totally off character). Don't like don't read.


**I wanted to write a fanfic about The Walking Dead, because I****_ fucking _****love that show.**

**And sorry, this is my first attempt to write Walking Dead, so please forgive me if characters seem a little bit different than on TV. **

**I'm not sure where does this belong on the timeline. Season 2, definitely, before Shane is killed. But in this things can be a bit mixed. This takes place before Sofia was missing, but after CDC. Everyone knows Lori is pregnant in this. Soo, take your pick and place it wherever you like.**

**Warnings: A little bit blood and violence, swearing  
Rated: T, as always**

**Title: A Good Point  
Summary: Rick presses his hands on my wound. I hiss in pain, but I'm Dixon's blood; I don't cry, I don't shout. I'm a man.**

**oO::Oo**

****Daryl's POV

We are sitting around a little fire Rick made few hours ago. Carl is asleep on Lori's arms, and Sofia is sleeping next to her mother, Carol. T-Dog is talking with Glenn and Dale. Rick and Shane are arguing about some stupid things, but no-one is listening to them.

It's peaceful. Well, so peaceful it can be here.

No walkers, for example. Which is good but surprising. We are in the middle of some forest, so why is there no walkers?

But, like I said, it's a good thing. So Shane drank a little bit. He is drunk, and that's why he is fighting with Rick. Rick says he shouldn't drink so much, and Shane tells him the opposite. Something like 'we live only once, we might die tomorrow'.

Shane's point is true. Here, in a world with no secure or safety, we are going to die soon. Because it seems like there is no safe place. CDC was not what we heard. This doctor Jenner killed himself, and almost us with him.

I think there is no place safe.

"I am going to sleep, too", Lori says, waking Carl up. Smiling they get up and disappear to their tent.

Glenn, T-Dog, Andrea and Dale go soon after them. So does Carol and Sofia.

And then there are only me, Rick and Shane. I just stare at the fire without making a sound, as always. But secretly I listen to those two leaders, as they say.

"It would be suicide! Listen to me, we're not going there", Rick says.  
"You don't know it, Rick!" Shane yells, definitely ready to sleep.  
"You are just drunk", Rick tells his friend.

I raise my gaze at Rick, question on my face. Rick can always tell what I want to know. He sighs when he sees my face.  
"Shane wants to go back to the town", Rick tells me. I nod.

"It would be suicide, Shane. Listen to Rick", I say. Shane looks at me with this... I would say anger. Almost hate.

Hell, I hate Shane when he is drunk. He becomes violent, stupid and angry.

"Alright then", Shane spits, raising to his feet and storming to his tent.

Rick sighs and looks at me.  
"Why does your word mean more than mine?" he asks, almost smiling. "Thanks."

I nod.  
"No prob'. Just go to sleep, I can take this night."  
"You could?"  
"Yeah. It's okay, I'm not that tired anyways. Besides you got that woman pregnant.. go take care of her."

Rick smiles and nods.  
"Alright. Thanks, Daryl."

He disappears to his tent. I look around me, grab my knife (my bow was in Carol's tent, and I couldn't go get it right then. She would have waken up) and get up. I stretch my arms with a sigh.

It's going to be boring night.

**oO::Oo**

****Not soon after Rick vanished into his tent I see Shane. He is standing back to me about 100 meters away from his tent.

I can't shout his name, because I would wake up the others. And shouting isn't my thing. I rarely speak, so why would I shout?

I start to walk to him, wondering what is he doing up. I thought he went to sleep.

I accidentally leave my weapon next to the fire, but when I notice it, I'm already next to Shane.

"What are you doing up?" I ask. Shane turns to me.  
"Just go away, Daryl", he says. I could see anger in his eyes.

"Why? Did you try to rape-", I try to joke (I know my sense of humor is... unique), but Shane cuts me off by shoving me hard in the chest.

I take a step backwards. I look at Shane angrily.

"You touch me again, I will end you", I whisper. Shane looks at me like I had given him a challenge.

He shoves me again, this time harder. I almost fell from my feet, barely keeping my balance.

I don't want to start a fight, not against Shane. He is a cop, after all, which means he is athletic, strong and good in fighting.

Well, I'm not too bad myself. But I am tired and sick of this.

But Shane is drunk.

So this should be an easy one to win.

I take a step forward, shoving Shane back. He looks surprised and angry at the same time.

He throws his fist at me, barely missing my face. I hit him in the face, trying to get him fall. But he just takes a step back, shaking his head and throwing another hit at me. This time I don't have enough time to dodge.

His fist hits me to my left cheek, and I lose my balance. I found myself from the ground, but before Shane can even realize I'm down I jump up and start to run toward the fire, towards my knife.

"Come back!" Shane yells, and I pray that no-one wakes up.

I almost make it to the fire before I find Shane behind me. He tackles me to the ground, and all air escapes from my lungs. Coughing I turn around, to lay on my back. I look at Shane, who is looking down to me in this blinding anger.

"Go on", I say. "Kill me. Let's do a test. What will others do to you tomorrow?"

Shane grins. Fuck.

"Alright. Sounds like a plan."

Shane sends his foot to my side, sending a white, hot pain through my body. I bite my lip not to yell and roll further away from him, trying to get away.

Maybe I should yell Rick to help. Or T-Dog.

I open my mouth to shout, but Shane quickly takes his gun from his jeans and points it at me. I shut my mouth.  
"You say something and I'll blow your brains out."

I shake my head. Not going to say a thing.

"You know, I didn't try to rape anyone. Lori just.. I know she loves me!"

Voah, voah.. what? He tried to...

Okay, I'm a bit confused.

I open my mouth to ask something, but again Shane warns me with his gun.  
"I said keep your mouth shut."

There is a moment of silence.  
"Lori.. she is with Rick just because they are married. She loves _me. _I mean, I'm the one who rescued Lori and Carl while Rick was just laying in the hospital."

I don't move, I don't speak. I just stare at Shane, trying to think how to get away from Shane and his gun. I don't want to get shot.

"It's not my fault! She wants me as badly I want her. She just doesn't show it because of Rick!"

Shane raises his gun so it's not pointing directly at me anymore. I see my opportunity and kick Shane's feet. He falls to the ground with a cry, gun going off. I feel a quick, sharp pain on my side, and before I even realize Rick is next to me.

"Hey, hey! Daryl, talk to me!" he tells me, and I try to focus my gaze on his face.

I see Lori, T-Dog and Glenn rushing from their tents.  
"What happened? I heard a gunshot!" Glenn asks before seeing me. "Oh god, What happened?"

Lori stares Shane in horror.  
"Shane!" she finally says, her eyes meeting mine.

"I have to get pressure on this", Rick explains and presses his hands on my wound. I hiss in pain, but I'm Dixon's blood; I don't cry, I don't shout. I'm a man.

"Carol!" Rick yells, and soon Carol is next to me, too.  
"You know these things the best. Can you help me with Daryl?"  
"Of course, I need bandages", Carol quickly says.

Last thing I see is Carol's worried eyes and then.. just black.

**oO::Oo**

****I wake up in pain.

It's not as bad as I expected. I've been trough worse.

I look around me, and I realize I'm in my own tent. Carol is in here, too. She is doing something in the corner of my tent.

She sees I'm awake and smiling worriedly she comes closer, laying a hand on my shoulder.

I'm not really the touching type, so it feels... weird.

A human touch. It's been a while.

"Are you alright?" she asks, smiling. I nod, saying nothing. She leaves eventually, after checking my bandages.

I think Shane had a point yesterday.

We all are going to die, sooner or later.

I just hope my turn isn't so soon.

Because I want to fight.


End file.
